The present invention relates to a cartridge device for introducing chemical supplements to a toilet cistern and, more particularly, to a cartridge device for introducing chemical supplements to a toilet cistern without having to displace the cover of the toilet cistern.
There are various ways of adding supplements such as detergent to water in a toilet cistern. One simple way is to put a solid block of cleaning material containing an adsorbed dye into a holder disposed within the cistern. The cleaning material is then slowly dissolved in the water within the cistern. A weakening color of the water indicates that the cleaning material is running out and that the block of cleaning material needs to be replaced. However, the block of cleaning material gives off cleaning material at a rate that depends primarily on the surface area of the block, such that the concentration of cleaning material in water is far from constant, and is highly dependent on the time elapsed since the toilet was last flushed.
A more sophisticated way of introducing detergent to water in a toilet cistern is to place a dispenser containing a cleaning liquid inside the cistern. When the water level in the cistern changes, cleaning liquid from the dispensing container is dispensed by any of various types of dispensing systems. In many of these dispensing systems, the discharge of the cleaning liquid is effected by means of a change in the water level within the cistern.
One drawback of such dispensers is that the cover of the toilet cistern has to be temporarily removed or displaced in order for the cleaning material (solid or liquid) or a cartridge containing the cleaning material, to be replenished periodically.
This drawback is largely overcome by Patent Application PCT/IL02/00827 to Eshel, et al., which discloses a chemical dispenser, for use with a flush toilet, which is mounted externally to the toilet cistern using an existing opening in the cistern. It is observed in the above-referenced application that most toilet cisterns are produced with two holes, one on each end of the cistern, to provide for alternative positioning of the water input valve, hence, the chemical dispenser is readily installed on most cisterns without having to drill a new hole therein.
One deficiency in the art taught by the PCT Application to Eshel, et al., is that the chemical dispenser takes up considerable space proximate to the housing of the toilet cistern. In many bathrooms, the allotment of space for such a dispenser is impractical, or even impossible. Moreover, the chemical dispenser provides a large surface area for the collection of dust and dirt, a distinct disadvantage both for home and public bathrooms. The disposition of the chemical dispenser external to the cistern, while simplifying the refilling procedure, also makes the dispenser prone to breakage due to accidental knocks as well as vandalism. The chemical dispenser taught by Patent Application PCT/IL02/00827 is particularly susceptible to vandalism because the bulky dispenser is disposed in plain view.
Hence, there is therefore a recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, a chemical dispensing device that enables a simple refilling procedure, i.e., without having to displace the cover of the toilet cistern, and yet is largely free of the substantial deficiencies of the known external dispensers. It would be of further advantage if such a device would be compact, aesthetically pleasing, and inexpensive to produce.